Lost Girl
by Mckenna0824
Summary: I wrote this fan fiction back when Peter Pan was on OUAT, found it recently, edited the best I could and decided to share it with the world. It's like most Peter Pan stories on this site. After being unloved for most of her life, Emily travels to Neverland and gets caught up in a world of patriarchy, action and romance in the oddest of places.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I've always heard stories of Neverland. The wonder, the beauty, the magic...the danger. The stories tell of a beautiful island with beautiful mermaids and wondrous waterfalls. They also tell of the lost boys and their leader named Peter Pan. The boys were taken away by Peters shadow in the night and got to stay on the island of no rules and anarchy for eternity. This is the story of how I became the first lost girl.

It was January 17th. The day that marked 10 years my mom had been gone. My mom died when I was only 8 so I don't remember much about her. I only remember bits and pieces, here and there. The only reason I knew what she looked like, was because of the pictures of her around our house. Well, that was until my dad got remarried and the pictures were gone forever along with my precious memories.

It was a cold night, but not unusually cold for January in Wisconsin. I was sitting alone in my room, like I do every night. My dad, sister and step-mom were out celebrating… whatever. Probably my sister, considering, in my dad's eyes, she's the "perfect child". Only I see her for who she really is.

If she fails a class, my dad blames the teachers and has my sister transferred to another school. My step-mom doesn't help either. She spoils my sister almost every weekend by taking her shopping. My dad got remarried to my step-mom 5 years ago. Ever since then I have been ignored by the family and treated like a baby. Even though I'm the oldest. At first I loved my step-mom, but then my dad started ignoring me and my step-mom became more and more important and was the new "favorite".

I was sitting at my window, staring at the night sky. Looking at the naked trees that had nothing on them but snow. Everything had snow. The ground, the tops of the houses, the sidewalk, the cars, even the people walking outside had snow slowly growing on their heads and backs. There were not many people walking outside; the fact that it's 10 degrees and almost 11 o'clock at night probably explains why.

I was getting tired and almost fell asleep when I started to hear music. I thought it was just my tired brain playing tricks on me. But then the music grew louder. It sounded like a flute was being played. The song was slow and peaceful yet made me feel excited and intrigued. I threw on my over-sized sweatshirt and slippers and went downstairs. When I got down stairs I looked around and realized my family wasn't home yet. The music was still playing at an even louder sound. It wasn't coming from inside my house so I put on my hat and gloves and went out side.

It was then that I was drawn around the corner to the local park as in a trance-like state. Then I saw them. A bunch of boys dancing around a fire. They were all dancing crazily like a bunch of wild animals. All of them, all except one. That one was playing a pan flute.

I went right up to him and angrily yelled to him,"What the hell are you doing? It's eleven o'clock at night and people are trying to sleep!" I turned and addressed the boys who we're dancing.

"And all of you boys should be in bed." The boy playing the flute stopped playing and just stared at me.

He stood there in confusion like I was speaking another language. "Hello?!", I said after no response, "Do you understand English?!"

He then cleared his throat stood up and said, "You can hear the music?" He had a British accent and I had to admit was very good looking. I wondered what he was doing in Wisconsin. He was definitely not from around here. I nodded, suddenly scared.

The boy looked at the others than at me. "What's your name?" he asked sharply.

"E-Emily", I stuttered.

"Well, Emily. You see this flute here is special. Only people that feel forgotten or unloved can hear this. And, till now only boys. So tell me, why can you hear it?" I looked around confused myself. The boys were starting to circle in on me.

"Who are you any way? And how am I supposed to believe that, that stupid flute is really 'special' "? How do I know your not some lunatic?"

He chuckled, "I am Peter Pan. And these are my lost boys."

I laughed, but then I looked around. I realized then what was happening. I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran. But knowing me I didn't get very far;I slipped on ice and Peter rushed over to me.

"Now Emily there's no point in running. Why don't you just come over here and tell me", he corrected himself," **us** , about yourself."

I didn't say a word. I was still trying to process the last few minutes in my head. I can't admit I wasn't scared. I was terrified. The whole time I was lost in thought, Peter was staring at me. It felt like his eyes were looking into my head and seeing what I have had to endure for the last 10 years of my life. He got up from where he was sitting, reached out a hand and spoke,"Come with us to Neverland."

I looked back at my home. I thought about my life, About how my "family" may never love me. "Okay." I said. "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I grabbed Peters extended hand and we took off. We began flew so high, I could see my house. I saw my sister in her room. I started to cry for a minute, thinking about all the things that I will miss in her life. Then my dad and step-mom walked in. And that tear quickly went away as I remembered that I was completely invisible to them. They didn't even know I was gone. I looked away from my home. I looked at Peter who was staring at me. He knew what I was thinking, I know it. He squeezed my hand in a comforting manner. For the first time I felt excited for the rest of my life. I was terrified, but excited. We headed to the 2nd star to the right and I looked up at Peter. He was good looking, I will admit that. Hey, maybe being stuck on Neverland for eternity will be a good thing.

When we reached the island we all followed Peter to the camp. The island was more than I ever could have imagined. The forest was so thick and dark with trees that I could barely see where I was going. He showed the new boys and I where we slept. I got to the huts late so there weren't any beds left. I guess I would have to sleep on the floor, but that's okay because I was just happy to be away from my home.

I was tired and about to go to sleep when Peter came in. "Come with me," he said looking down at me on the floor. I stood up and followed him. He brought us to his treehouse.

"I don't understand." I looked at him confused.

"There is a spare bedroom around the corner." He didn't even look at me when he was talking. "The bathroom is across from that. You can stay here until we find a place for you," He seemed really mad.

"Oh…well I'm sorry if I angered you. I don't _have_ to stay with you. I can sleep on the floor with the boys." I was getting annoyed. He was avoiding me and I don't know why.

"No, You'll sleep here and that's final." He said sternly and walked out.

I went to my new room. There was a huge bed, a dresser, a mirror and a bathroom across the hall. On the bed there was a dress that looked like what all the other lost boys wore but more feminine. I was really tired at that point so I crawled in my huge new bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up, Peter was in my room staring down at me. I freaked out and sat up with a start. "Wha-what are you doing? I-I mean how long have you been here?"

"Get up," is all that he said. He tried to walk out but I jumped between him and the door.

"What the hell happened? One minute you're acting semi-nice and kind by letting me come here, another you are shutting me out pretending that I don't exist?!" My voice was rising but Peter just looked at me.

I was yelling now,"Wa-was it something I said or did I do someth—" he interrupted me by kissing me. It was light and quick, but confused me even more.

Then he walked out of the room. I was furious, "SO YOUR JUST GOING TO KISS ME AND SAY NOTHING!" I couldn't believe it. He kept walking out of the tree house, I followed him to the water, screaming at him the whole way. When I got there I stopped dead in my tracks.

There were...pirates? Peter walked up to the captain and said something. I couldn't quite hear what but it didn't seem good judging from the look on the pirates face. The next thing I know Peter ripped out all of the pirates hearts, squishing them till they were nothing but dust, killing them. Except the captains which he brought back to me.

It was just sitting in his hand glowing bright red, beating hard.

Buh bum, buh bum, buh bum.

"Take it and kill him" Peter said through his teeth.

"What, no, never! What did he even do?"

Peter smirked like he knew what I was thinking, because he probably did.

"If you want to stay alive on this island. Kill him." I knew he wasn't joking. I looked at the pained look on the pirates face before I took the beating heart in my hand. I closed my eyes, slowly I squeezed the heart till it was pure dust, just like Peter had just moments ago.

Peter laughed and I dropped to my knees and cried. As I cried Peter started to walk away. Before he left he added "Congratulations, you've earned your stay, guess you're not as innocent as I thought."

I looked him right in the eye and through my sobs I coughed out, "You're a monster."

He just smirked and walked away. Leaving me alone crying my eyes out on the beach surrounded by the bodies of twenty dead pirates.

By the time I composed myself and walked back to camp I saw a huge party in full swing. I didn't know why, so I asked one of the lost boys, Felix. "Hey Felix what's all the commotion about?" Felix is the oldest of the lost boys. I can connect to him better. I don't know why I just do.

"I don't know. Peter didn't tell us, he said we were going to have a celebration but said he would tell us later." _Hm that's weird,_ I thought. "Sorry Emily I have to go. Apparently we are getting new boys tonight and I have to go meet them at the shore."

"Okay" I said as he walked away.

Then someone came up behind me, and whispered in my ear. "This party is all for you." Who ever it was, was drunk. The scent was obvious. I turned around to see who it was.

It was Peter.

"Peter. You're—" He jumped in my arms and draped his arms around me.

"I'm your soulmate Emily. Just admit it we are perfect for each other."

I pushed him off as he was about to kiss me. "I'm not compatible with a monster."

He sat next to me and said,"Listen I'm really, really sorry about that." Even though he was drunk, I could see honesty in his eyes. "I told them to get off my island and they didn't listen. I couldn't let any harm come to my boys or my girlfriend."

"I'm NOT your girlfriend." He looked at me confused.

"But we kissed." I shrugged looking the other way.

"Please forgive me Emily. I love you please." He leaned in to kiss me again but just as he opened his mouth, and the scent of alcohol escaped, I was brought back to reality.

"Your drunk, Peter".

"No, I'm not" still leaning in for a kiss.

I looked at him and frowned. "You reek of alcohol Peter".

He replied with, "I only had a couple sips. Do you wanna dance?"

I nodded reluctantly and we started dancing around the fire with the other boys. I had to say, despite who Peter is and what he did. I was beginning to fall head over heels for him. And the more we danced the more I didn't care if he kissed me even if he was drunk.

We took a break dancing and went inside his treehouse. We sat down on his bed. I looked around his room. For the most part, it was a mess. A huge bed sat in the middle and a bunch of drawers circled it. On top of the drawers there were pictures, books and clothes.

I looked at Peter who had gotten up to get us drinks. He handed me a bottle of liquor. "Listen," I said," I just want to apologize for yelling at you". I took a sip out of the bottle and managed to swallow the alcohol down without throwing it up. It was bitter and made my body feel warm. Peter looked at me with his dark eyes.

He was looking me up and down. I took another sip. The lustful look in his eyes made me nervous and I started to drink . He moved to sit down next to me, still just staring. Another sip. Before I realized it, a couple sips turned into a bottle, then two bottles.

I don't remember what came next but I do remember Peter. He kissed me, but I didn't care. He kissed me again and again. The surprising part was that I kissed him back. He pulled my hair out of my face and kissed me again. I had to admit he was a good kisser.

A few, short kisses turned into long passionate ones. And the last thing I remembered was taking one more sip out of that bottle before lying back on the bed and giving into Peter's teasing kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with a pounding headache, and Peter was gone. I quickly got out of bed and pulled my clothes on that had somehow worked its way off last night. Just as I was about to walk out the door I got sick and somehow managed to run to the bathroom.

Just then Felix walked in. "Go away" I said almost crying.

"Here" he said handing me a cup of a dark liquid that looked like coffee. I grabbed it hesitantly and slowly sipped it.

But it didn't stay down long, I threw up again. "Go away" I muttered between sessions of violent coughing and throwing up, Felix didn't leave. After I thought I coughed up my entire insides, I turned around and looked at Felix and I started crying. Felix grabbed me and held me in his arms hugging me as I cried on to his shoulder.

"Emily, I really care about you and I don't want to see you hurt by Peter. He will hurt you again and again. He'll lie and do whatever he wants to take advantage of you. That's just how he is. He will never change". I looked at him then tried to stand up. But the minute I stood up it became dark and I passed out.

I woke up the next day in my bed. When I woke up I saw Peter sitting by me with a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine,"'I said answering his thoughts, "you can go now."

Peter got up to leave but instead sat down on my bed, he felt my forehead. I was drenched in my own sweat and my temperature was rising. He used his magic to lower my temperature to normal. I sat up, pushed him aside and walked to the bathroom saying," I don't need your pity."

He looked at me and said, "Oh but you do".

"What the hell does that mean?" I said almost defeated. I was so angry with him but I was too tired to show it.

"You know what it means." He smirked. I slammed the door to the bathroom and started taking my clothes off. I noticed reddish purple marks all over my body. What did happen that night?

"Peter..." I said.

"Don't remember anything, do you?" He was standing right out side the door. I put on my over-sized sweatshirt I wore the night I came to never-land and opened the door. He walked in and moved my hair to see one of the many marks that was on my neck. He kissed the mark on my shoulder and worked his way down my back while slowly taking off my sweatshirt.

For some reason I didn't care. No matter how much I hated him. I loved him that much too. Maybe it was just lust. But I know that I wanted him. I turned around and kissed him. This kiss was different. He wasn't drunk, I wasn't drunk. We were fully sober and kissing. He took off his shirt and pants and got in the shower with me.

After we showered I got dressed and sat on Peters bed. "W-what did happen?" I asked.

Peter chuckled and said, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything to exciting. I'm not that bad of a person."

I scoffed at his last comment. I don't remember much but I do remember kissing, a lot of kissing. Touching too, there was a lot of touching and feeling. That's all I remember though.

"I'm going to go lay down, I still feel queasy" I said walking to my room. I got in my bed and crawled under all my blankets and cried. I cried because I didn't feel good. I cried because I was falling in love with a boy who will hurt me. Mostly I cried because Peter was my first kiss and make out session and I barely remember it.

I cried so loud that Peter knew I was crying, but didn't come. Which made me cry even more.

The door opened a couple hours later. It was Felix. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Shitty." I responded. He chuckled. I'm sure Felix assumed it was the alcohol. He wasn't very bright.

"I brought you some food." Felix said handing over some fruit and water. I smiled at him showing I was grateful for his friendship.

We sat on my bed and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Felix, why is Peter..." I was looking for a word to describe Peter but couldn't think of the right one.

"Peter?" He responded.

I sighed, "Everyone in life loves something or someone—everyone except well Peter."

Felix looked at me almost hopeful. I knew what he was thinking. "Felix, I-I love him, you know that. But to Peter, all I am is a toy."

Little did I know Peter was on the other side of the door listening to our every word. Felix knew, he knew for sure. Felix patted my head and then left. As if someone told him to leave right now.

And what do you know Peter walks in a second later. "You know, if you want to know something you can just ask me right?" He didn't enter the room he just stood standing in the doorway as if he couldn't enter.

"You love me?" I rolled my eyes and began to get dressed.

"Maybe, Why does it matter?"

He suddenly got angry and said,"Well you sure are stupid." I almost started crying, but I had been crying so much I think I ran out of tears.


End file.
